The present disclosure relates to electronic systems and methods, and in particular, to circuits and methods for current mode feedback in a switching regulator.
Switching regulators are often used to provide varying currents to loads while maintaining constant voltage. It is often desirable to control the output current of a switching regulator to maintain the output voltage. Precisely controlling current can be very difficult as voltages in the regulator take on a range of values as a result of switching.